Only for You
by xXDarkAngelKittenXx
Summary: Part III. Shadow finds the perfect moment to tell Amy how he feels. Sequel to Here for You.


_**The sequel did pretty good, so here is the third part. This comes after Here for You, if you haven't read that, please do so because you'll have no idea what's going on here. Hope you like this one!**_

* * *

xXx

xXx

_Only for You_

xXx

xXx

* * *

Today would be different. He wasn't one for parties but it was a special occasion for the one he secretly loved dearly. Sure, it'd be awkward since no one's seen him in so long, but he'd brave through it for her. Only for her. The Ultimate Lifeform would not back down this time. Shadow the Hedgehog had a special present for his female friend that would be presented to her tonight. Along with it, a little speech of his own to be spoken to her privately. He's waited long enough, tonight would be when she knew of his feelings. Looking at his watch, it was just two in the afternoon. _Seven hours of standing on the wall observing the party…the fun awaits._

"Well, it's nice of you to show up, but the party's inside!" _Rouge…_ she appeared next to him, wearing a short cocktail dress and her usual tall heels. Yes, the event had a requirement of semi-formal attire. Not his first choice, but it wasn't his party either.

"Hello, batgirl." Shadow said with as little emotion as possible. She frowned, hating that nickname.

"You and Knuckles are going to get tired of that." Rouge reminded sharply. She pushed the doors open to the grand banquet hall and it revealed a decorated scene like no other. Shiny streamers of dark colors hung from the ceiling, confetti was scattered messily on the floor, the lights were dimmed and music was loud. Balloons floated near a present table, already having a pyramid of gifts, and the food table which held an array of different snack, desserts, and meals. Tables were spread throughout the room and the dance floor held most of the guests. And lastly, a banner above a stage that read **'Happy 18****th**** Birthday Amy!'** with swirls and flowers embroidering the letters. She really went all out this year…

"Names." they looked up at a tall orange red hedgehog with jade green eyes that rivaled the ones of the hostess. Rouge recognize him to be the cousin of said party host. She almost spoke when a voice was heard behind him.

"Jackson, when I said you had to be security, I meant anyone else that weren't my friends." a pink female hedgehog came around him, dressed in a halter top dress and heels. Her rosy pink quills hung loosely by her shoulders and a touch of lip stick made her lips pop in the darkened room. Shadow was stunned to say the least. "Rouge, Shadow! I'm so glad you could make it!" she hugged them both.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Amy." Rouge reassured. The bat who had a bag in her hand went over to the present table. "I'll catch up with you in a minute!" she called back. Amy looked back to the ebony hedgehog who hasn't even said but two words and not to her.

"Hi, Shadow…" she smiled. Standing here in all of her beauty seemed to be too much for the dark hedgehog and he choked up on his words. Her cousin seemed to notice the gawking and cleared his throat. Amy frowned at him before rolling her eyes. "Sometimes I swear, Jackson… Come on, I'll find you a table." and with that, she dragged him further in the large room, letting the doors close with a definite slam. There was no turning back…

* * *

"Having fun, yet?" Shadow was startled when the ivory bat danced up beside him, not stopping for a moment to miss the beat of the music. He was just sitting at a table minding his own business, a cup filled with punch in front of him, as he scanned the partygoers. Sonic was the very last to show up- no surprise there- with Cream following shortly after Shadow did with Tails in tow, Knuckles made an appearance to wish Amy a happy birthday before returning to his rock, and everyone else were possibly random people from town who knew her. It was a very big event.

"I suppose so." came his reply, taking a sip of his punch afterwards. Rouge gave a smug look. She had saw the way he was looking at Amy and knew he was keeping his distance so he didn't 'slip up' in her presence.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" the bat suggested, taking a break from her movement.

"I…I can't. Not now, anyways. The moment has to be perfect…" Shadow said, almost longingly. He corrected himself and sipped the punch once more averting his gaze some where else.

"Shadow, you've been sitting at this table for two hours straight besides getting up to get juice. I'm sure your butt is wishing you'd give it relief by now." Rouge teased. Shadow rolled his eyes and shifted in his seat. He was fine where he was…

"Leave me be, bat. Go back to dancing." he returned sharply. The ivory bat sighed before leaving and doing as he had said. He would come around eventually, but he was so intent on fulfilling his task that he just basically isolated himself from the party. Then suddenly, the music was turned down as someone took hold of a microphone.

"Alright people! It's time to slow things down a bit, so grab that special someone and dance the night away!" Shadow saw that it was Vector, who turned the fast-paced music over to a slow song. Some of the guests moved to the tables, while others stayed behind and continued dancing. Of all the people, he saw Sonic heading his way. _Just what I need…_

"Hey, Shads! Haven't seen you in a while. Been on vacation?" the blue blur said casually. Shadow ignored him, hoping he'd go away, but the blue hedgehog instead sat down across from him. "You feelin' alright? You're pretty quiet…"

"I'm just fine, faker. But I do not wish to be in your company." Shadow said. He looked around for Amy, a silent plea for her to get the nuisance away from him.

"Well, someone's being a sour puss tonight! I thought this would be the night you'd loosen up a bit." Sonic joked halfheartedly.

"Please go away. I'm trying to be as polite as you'll let me. Find someone else to irritate." the dark hedgehog stated and sipped his drink. He noticed he was out once again and used this as an opportunity to leave the table. Shadow let out another sigh as he got another cup. He wanted something to go his way for once and this was not what he had in mind at all. He expected to be left alone until the party was over so he could have his moment with his rose, but apparently that would not be happening tonight…

"Shadow, is everything okay?" Jade green eyes met his and his mind took a minute to realize it was Amy standing in front of him.

"Uh…yeah. I'm fine, why?"

"Well, you were just standing there with the cup in your hand, staring off into space." she giggled. He felt heat rising in his cheeks; he was blushing.

"Sorry. I was just thinking…" he replied. He saw her look around before she caught his gaze again.

"I also noticed that you looked a little bored. Would you…dance with me?" Amy asked, biting her lip. Shadow hesitated. He wanted to, but would not being fond of dancing break her heart? He wanted her happy, it was the other secret promise he had made to her awhile ago. It was to himself, and he was going to make sure it happened, but dancing…? Not his cup of tea.

"I…I don't really know how…" came his reply. He waited for the frown to appear on her face, but it was a smile instead.

"You don't need to know how. I can show you." and with that, he was dragged off once more. Having but a minute to react, he put his cup down on the nearest table and soon found himself in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by others who where swaying to the music.

"Rose, I don't think this is a good idea. Maybe I can make it up to you later…" Shadow's mutter went unnoticed for the determination shone in the pink females eyes.

"All you have to do is hold me. Plain and simple." Amy stated. She took his arms and put them around her waist while she wrapped hers around his shoulders. Resting her head on his chest, she started to move them in a swaying motion like everyone else. Shadow blushed again. He had hugged the small female before, but this felt different. It felt…nice, new, exhilarating even. But it wasn't long before he fell into the rhythm and moved on his own with Amy.

"Having fun, yet?" Amy asked softly. He was enjoying himself, but he thought 'fun' was too strong a word. She didn't need to know that though.

"Yes. I think I am." and a peaceful silence set in until the end of the song.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Amy~! Happy birthday to you!" Amy blew out the candles on her cake and everyone clapped for her. She smiled brightly looking at the people and friends there with her. It was now nine in the evening, and the moon shone brightly while the stars decorated the night sky. Amy knew the night couldn't get any better.

"Who wants cake?" Rouge exclaimed. People gathered around to receive a slice of the dessert made in honor of Amy's birthday. Of course, the birthday girl was first to get one, but she didn't eat it right away. After the cake cutting (and eating) it would be time for everyone to go home. Then she could open her tower of gifts alone.

"Hey, Ames." the pink female looked up at the blue hedgehog. She was surprised that he stayed 'til the very end.

"Uh…hi Sonic."

"What? That's all I get?" he joked. She smiled at him halfheartedly. She wasn't really enthusiastic to see the blue blur, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Whatever. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Figures. This turned out pretty big, huh?"

"Yeah, it did…" An awkward silence set in while Sonic hummed to himself. He was awfully cheerful for a guy who hadn't seen her physically for three months. "Um…is it something you want?" Amy asked warily.

"Oh. Nothing really. I just wanted to say hi. You looked real beautiful tonight, though." Sonic smiled. Amy blushed but thanked him anyways.

"I didn't think you'd notice…" Amy said, truthfully. She brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"Don't be silly, Ames. You're older now, expect it a whole lot more." he said winking. She blushed again. _Is this the part where he admits his feelings? That he loves me? _

"Sonic-"

"Well, I better get. Sally gets jumpy when I stay out real late. It was nice seeing you." and with that he was gone. Amy frowned. _Guess not…_ Just like that, her dreams were crushed, again. How was it that he could move on so quickly and she couldn't? Way to ruin the night, Sonic…

~.~

Shadow saw the last of the guest leave. He figured now would be a good time to lure Amy into his surprise. The banquet hall was cleaned up, thanks to Rouge, Cream, and Tails who stayed behind to help, and her presents were taken home with her cousin to be opened later on or tomorrow. Nothing left to be done, so…why not?

"Rose?"

"Hm?"

"If you don't mind, could I walk you home?"

"Oh," she looked around the room, noticing no one around, "I thought…where did…"

"If you're looking for Rouge, she left just a minute ago."

"Ah, well then I guess you can." Amy said. Grabbing her sweater, she quickly put it on and walked alongside Shadow. He offered his hand, to which Amy reluctantly took in her own.

"I'm glad you came." Amy started. "It really means a lot to me."

"No problem, Rose." Shadow said nonchalantly.

"Did you like it? The party, I mean."

"It was fine. Shouldn't I be asking you that?" he asked, smirking slightly. Amy blushed and looked away.

"Well, yeah, but it's not a party if no one besides me enjoys it…" she said. The ebony hedgehog shrugged casually in return.

"It was alright. Don't worry so much." A serene silence came after that, joining the two as the walked down the sidewalk, but it didn't take long for Amy to realize that it was not the way towards her house. It seemed they were headed towards the outskirts of town, closer to the forest…closer to the tree…

"Shadow…where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?" he countered. _What does that have to do with where we're going?_ Amy thought.

"…Sure."

"Then just wait." and that was all that was said. Sighing, Amy let the ebony hedgehog lead her wherever. A few good minutes later, after dodging tree branches and roots, rocks, and bushes, he stopped.

"Is…something wrong?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?" Shadow gave her a stern look. Rolling her eyes, her hand covered her face as she closed her eyes. Amy didn't why, but she did. She was a little scared, honestly…

"Now, don't open them until I say." Nodding, they moved ahead. Not long after did she come to a stop again, but felt Shadow's arm leave her. Assuming she was just standing alone until… "Okay, now."

When Amy uncovered her face, she gasped. The little cherry blossom tree and everything around it was decorated beautifully. Lights were strung through the branches, with little metallic stars hanging from one branch or another, shining in the moonlight. And she could see a banner, much like the one at her party, with the words 'Surprise' in his own handwriting. A blanket was spread out along its trunk, and in the middle was a lone box.

"Oh, Shadow! It's amazing! You did this for me…?" Amy asked, tearing up a bit. He nodded slightly and looked down. Shadow gestured towards the box and stood back. Slowly, she approached it and sat on her knees. She picked it up with a note attached.

"Read the note first." he instructed. Sniffling, she read the note aloud:

_**Rose, I may not be the exact person of your dreams, but you're still special to me. I've wondered when the perfect time would be to tell you this, but I guess now would be better than any other day. You're eighteen now…very different from the girl I saw years ago on ARK. Although, you're still the same in many ways. Open the box.**_

And doing just that, she found ring; a silver band with a small pink stone in the shape of a heart, and another note.

_**I love you, Amy Rose. There is no one else I'd do this for. Only for you. But, being friends isn't enough…**_

"Amy, will you be my girlfriend?" Shadow asked, continuing where it left off. Amy had tears running down her face and she shakily held up the ring.

"Shadow, I…I don't know what to say…" she stuttered.

"What about 'yes'?" Letting out a watery laugh, she nodded frantically and slipped the ring on. Amy pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him right on the spot. It was a passionate one, one Shadow could return happily. When they finally pulled apart, Shadow wiped away Amy's tears. "Why are you crying?"

"…Because…no one has done anything like this for me." she exclaimed both happily and sadly.

"Only for you." he repeated.

"I love you, too, Shadow…"

* * *

**Comments and thoughts please! Until next time… -D.A.K**


End file.
